Lace
by Nytel
Summary: Written for the VDay challenge at sg onesweetlove, in response to the prompt lace. RononKeller. No spoilers. NC-17.


**Lace **

Ronon's hands skim lightly along the waistband of her jeans, teasing the soft slim band of skin exposed there. He shouldn't be doing this, he knows that. He should be in his room, resting before his team's next mission in less than four hours. But the allure of staying is more than enough to make him hesitate.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Jen asks almost coyly as she presses her body against his, standing on tiptoe to place kisses along the side of his neck.

Ronon nods his head, but doesn't move to leave. He has never been good at resisting temptation and that certainly isn't going to change now. Especially not with her pressing up against him, causing delicious sensations on his skin with her beautiful mouth, smelling so amazing…

He feels himself harden instantly and Jen chuckles softly against his neck. Knowing that he has lost the battle of will, he gives in completely and pulls back, cupping her face before kissing her deeply.

Jen sighs into his mouth and he swallows her breath, possibly intent to devour her with his mouth alone. At least until she presses even closer, rubbing against the bulge in his pants and making him inhale sharply.

Suddenly his hands are on the bottom of her shirt, tugging, trying to divest her of her clothing as soon as possible. She lifts her arms so he can pull the garment off, but doesn't break the kiss until the last possible second. He grins to himself, knowing she finds this just as addictive as he does.

With her shirt lying somewhere on the floor he can see what she's wearing underneath. Her bra is delicate, feminine and made of lace. He can see her nipples through the sheer black fabric, practically begging him to touch them. It's not the design that surprises him, it's the fact she's wearing it at all. They have been together enough times now that he knows he has seen all of her undergarments.

This one is new, and since they are in a monogamous relationship that means there is only one person for whom she intends it to be seen by. He is unsure what about that fact is so erotic, but it hits him in all the right places and before either of them know it, Ronon has her pressed against the nearest wall.

Jen lets out a squeak of surprise, but doesn't hesitate when his mouth comes crashing down on hers. His tongue slips easily between her lips to press against hers. He kisses her passionately, fueled by an almost primal urge.

She moans into his mouth as she wraps her arms tightly around his shoulders, seemingly trying to climb up his body. Putting his hands to good use, he grabs her ass and lifts her up. Instantly her legs come to wrap securely around his waist. The feeling of her thighs clenching around his hips drives him more wild and he shifts her higher, her back still pressed against the wall, so that her breasts are at exactly the right height for his mouth.

Without hesitation he latches onto one nipple first, then the other. He covers them with the warm damp heat of his mouth, sucking through the lace and feeling the individual fibers of the fabric pressing against his tongue.

Jen bites back a cry of pleasure and twines her hands through his long hair tightly, willing him to not stop, not that he has any intention of doing so.

He lets his hands wander, caressing the wonderfully pale skin of her back and stomach as his mouth continues its ministrations. When he flicks his eyes upward to look at her face, he sees that her head is leaning back against the wall. Her eyes are shut, and her lips are parted slightly; she's close.

Ronon brings one hand up, rubbing his thumb over the tantalizing black lace covering one nipple while he keeps his mouth latched onto the other one. He uses both his tongue and hand to drive her to the brink.

She starts to make tiny mewling sounds in the back of her throat and he sucks just a little harder. She calls out his name and tightens her hands in his hair as she climaxes.

He kisses along her neck, sucking lightly as he waits for her to come down from her high. Eventually her hands loosen their hold in his dreads and fall down to rest on his shoulders. He looks up at her and grins, knowing he's the one who put that look on her face. The smile she returns is one of satiation, but they both know they aren't finished, not yet.

Ronon secures his arms around her back and pulls away from the wall, walking them towards Jen's bed. She leans down to kiss him and he stumbles the last few steps. The backs of his knees bump the corner of the bed and he's glad the mattress is there to catch his fall, though neither of them really notice the tumble—they are both too preoccupied.

Jen is straddling his waist and kissing him to within an inch of his life while she moves her hands down to undo his belt and pants. He does the same, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the zipper down. In a well-practiced series of movements their pants are removed and thrown to the floor. Quickly after Jen pulls his shirt off, tossing it with the rest of their things.

She runs her hands down his chest, slowly, tracing the lines of muscle. Her mouth promptly follows her hands and his breath hitches in his throat as her teeth graze over one nipple then the other.

Unwilling to remain passive Ronon's hands slide down her back and over her ass. In response she rolls her hips once, brushing against his throbbing erection through two layers of cloth.

He moans deep in his throat and she does it again. His hands grasp her tightly against him and that's when he realizes the material of her underwear is familiar. A surge of arousal hits him full force as he opens his eyes and sees her panties match her bra.

In one swift move he flips them over so that he's now on top. Jen doesn't mind and runs one bare heel down his back and over his ass. Somehow she manages to use her foot to slide his underwear off. They tangle around his knees and he kicks them to the floor impatiently. He wants her, no needs her. But then he looks down and sees the lace of her underwear. Unable to help himself, he slides down her body as he spreads her legs with his hands.

Realizing his intent, Jen's mouth widens slightly in surprise, but before he can take in more of her expression his mouth is drifting lightly over the lace between her legs. She whimpers as he places open mouth kisses there, and he can feel her tugging at the sheets with her hands.

He chuckles and she gasps, no doubt the vibrations having hit her in just the right spot. Her hips buck slightly and obligingly he increases the pressure, but he still avoids her most sensitive spot.

She moans between heaving breaths and writhes beneath him; he is positive she's almost there again. "Ronon," she pleads. "Please."

He removes his mouth and uses one hand to move her panties to the side, much too impatient to take them off completely. Then he slides into her with one swift movement and he feels her break around him. She cries out his name and he begins to move inside of her.

At first his thrusts are long and slow, so as to draw out her pleasure as long as possible, but he knows he can't last much longer. Powerless to stop himself, his speed increases and he's so close. Jen digs her heels into his ass, urging him on, and he finds his release deep inside her.

He collapses on top of her, barely remembering to brace his weight on his elbows so he won't crush her. After several minutes, when his head finally clears, he rolls off to the side.

Jen reaches down to the foot of the bed and pulls up the blanket, draping it over them. Then she forms herself to his side, resting her head on his chest. His hand automatically comes up to run through her hair and she lets out sigh of content.

Ronon smiles as she snuggles in closer and her eyes drift closed. He's glad he stayed.

The End


End file.
